tales_and_rwby_twinversefandomcom-20200216-history
Daemons
'' series.]] Daemons (業魔, Gouma; literally meaning "Karmic Demon") is a type of creature in Tales of Berseria. They are beings who have been effected by the Daemonblight from the Scarlet Night event. One factor which effects the if the output of a being is set to remain or become a daemon is malevolence, the darkness in a being's heart and is often seen as a dark shade of purple in the form of bubbles or a gas being emitted of humans. They are created from malevolence—impurities born from the negative emotions of humanity—and threaten the existence of the living and spiritual. Like Malakhim, daemons do not have a set form. Some appear as completely enveloped beasts and others appear as their original form before becoming one, as well as retaining their sense of reason. There are humans who have not become daemons but have the like of their powers residing within them. This causes those with visible changes to be shunned by the outside society and leaving them to be tormented or thrown into prison such as Titania, specifically built for the capture of daemons. In the Tales of Zestiria series, The Daemons are to be also known as the Hellions (憑魔, Hyouma; literally meaning "Possessing Evil" or "Possessed Evil") or Hellion for short. ".''" :—About Daemons. Description Humans, and even monsters, affected by the daemonblight turn into daemons. While most daemon-turned humans go berserk, some retain their sense of reason. The form that a creature affected by daemonblight will assume is hard to predict, but humans will often turn into lizards or werewolves. In actuality, daemonblight does not exist, being a term coined by the Abbey since anyone can become a daemon if the "impurity", or darkness, in a human heart overflows them. If such information got to the public, it would result in mass hysteria, as well as mass transformations into daemons. Opening of the gate from ten years prior to the events of the story resulted in humans being able to see daemons. There exist various species of daemons, such as therions, who feed on others to gain strength, and '''War Daemons' (夜叉, yasha). According to the malak Zui Fuu, who resides in The Heavenly Steppes, the existence of daemons is the result of a curse that was imposed upon humans and malakhim, seraphim who left the heavenly realm to live side by side with humans, by the seraphim who remained in the heavenly realm to ensure that coexistence would never happen. Anatomy and Design Gallery Characteristics and Culture Society Energy Powers and Abilities Weaknesses Background Known Daemons Supporting Heroes * Rokurou Rangetsu Allies Anti-Heroes * Van Aifread Villains * Asura * Heldalf * Lunarre * Maltran * Runette Forton Other featured characters Gallery Heroes File:Rokurou_Rangetsu_60853.png|Rokurou Rangetsu (Daemon) File:Velvet_Crowe_60851.png|Velvet Crowe (Therion) Supporting Allies Anti-Heroes File:Van_Aifread_(Daemon)_Portrait.png|Van Aifread (Daemon; Deceased) Villains File:Heldalf_60978.png|Georg Heldalf/Heldalf (Hellion; Deceased) Other featured characters History Past Early History They cannot be seen by normal human eyes, and humans and animals possessed by the malevolence appear to them as if they were normal. Seraphim and humans with high spiritual energy are able to see hellions, which can take on a variety of forms, such as slimes and human-animal hybrids. Synopsis Tales of Zestiria The Lord of Calamity is a being that gives rise to the hellions. The only person able to quell daemons or hellions is a Shepherd, a chosen wielder of the Sacred Blade who is given the power to do so. However, few other beings are able to deal with hellions of daemons; a Shepherd typically wields the power to purify them, and certain Fire seraphim/malak such as Lailah wield the flames of purification. Zaveid also possesses an unique firearm called "Siegfried" capable of killing daemons and hellions, which is different from purifying them. It is not known what happens to daemons or hellions that are defeated in combat without either the means to purify or kill them, but numerous seraphim can at least do that much. Presumably, they recover quickly. Etymology * The name daemon is derived from the Latin daemon, meaning "guardian spirit", or the Ancient Greek δαίμων ‎(daímōn) meaning "protective spirit", or more ecclesiastically, "evil spirit", in reference to daimonic typically means quite a few things: from befitting a demon and fiendish. * Hellion is an alteration of the word Hell, which is depicted as a place of eternal torment in many mythological, folklore, and religious traditions. The word hellion means "an unruly, rowdy or mischievous person" or "an evil person", fitting for their role in the game. See also External links * Daemons Wikipedia * Daemons Tales Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Daemons